


Until Now

by belatedwannable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, can be read romantically or platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Before Daniel formally announces his complaints with their company, reassurances are spoken and promises are made.





	Until Now

It’s their last night as they have always been and Jisung knows it. The two of them have been together since their trainee days, but Daniel is about to take legal action against their company in order to break his contract. Jisung knows that he cannot do the same, that if he does so, it will end all chances at his entertainment career after military service. So, for this one night, he decides to speak his mind so his words can sustain Daniel when his presence is unavailable since he is about to embark on an international fan meeting tour. The night starts with Jisung taking Daniel out to dinner, where they laugh and joke as if everything is normal. Then, they return to Jisung’s apartment, a place without cameras or recording devices. They leave their phones in a kitchen cupboard, wedged between a couple bags of rice. Precautions never hurt. In the comfort of his bed after they both wash up, Jisung holds Daniel close against his chest, running his fingers through the warm blonde hair of the younger boy. Daniel speaks first, in a small voice.

“I’ve made up my mind. I’m going to break my contract and leave the company. I don’t know what’s going to happen after that, but I have to try. I’m not sorry for what I’m about to do, but I’m regretful of what I’m leaving behind. Hyung, you’ve been with me since the beginning. You were my leader. You’re still one of my closest friends. What am I going to do without you?”

Jisung sits them both up and takes Daniel’s head in his hands, lifting it up to meet his eyes. “Here’s what you’re going to do, Niel-ah. You’re going to fight and you’re going to win. How they’ve treated you…it isn’t right.” Jisung’s hands move to grasp Daniel’s firmly and Daniel grips them as a drowning man would grab a life preserver. Jisung continues. “We both know I can’t be with you and that hurts me more than I can express, but I’m with you in spirit. The other members are too, even if they can’t say it. The entire country knows how good you are, how much you want to please your fans. They trust you. You deserve nothing but the best and I pray that you get it.”

Daniel’s eyes are brimming with tears as he finds strength in his leader’s words and that gives him the motivation to offer reassurances of his own. “Jisungie hyung, remember that you also deserve nothing but the best. Please enjoy your promotions and the love of your fans. Don’t feel guilty about the good times here. I don’t think any less of you for not joining me. You’ve worked so hard and you deserve happiness. And if we aren’t allowed to meet again before your military service, know that I’m cheering you on no matter what.”

Struggling to rein in his sobs at Daniel’s sweet revelation, Jisung smiles at him and whispers, “I know and I will do my best. Thank you for allowing me to buy you dinner one more time tonight. Thank you for being by my side until now. Your courage gives me hope for the next generation of idols. I hope that they are all able to be braver than I can be. There’s not much in my power, but is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all?”

There’s a minute of silence as Daniel mulls over his answer. When he speaks, his voice is resolute. “I know I’ll have to be alone going forward. There’s no other way and I don’t want anybody else’s reputation to be affected except mine, but let the rest of them know…” He chokes up before continuing, “Tell them that I love them, that I’m supporting them, that I’ll be streaming their music and watching their videos. I can’t wait to witness them shining brightly in their own ways and I wish I could be there to say these things myself. Tell them to take care of themselves first and not to worry about me. I’m nervous about the media attention and the final outcome, but I know that this is what’s right.”

Jisung places their hands over his heart and says, “I solemnly swear on my life that they’ll hear that.” He pauses briefly. “And, Niel-ah, when this is over, we’ll all meet again for dinner, right?”

Daniel smiles for the first time that night. “Of course, hyung. We all were one and when this is finished, we will still be one. No company can take that away.”

They settle back under the blankets and Jisung holds Daniel all night long, giving him much-needed skinship in preparation for the long road ahead. The next week, Daniel posts his letter and everything begins to shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: In light of recent events, this is the behind-the-scenes fic that I needed in order to soothe my soul. I hope it does the same for others. I also hope that something like it actually happened because it's hard to think about either of these boys cutting off contact abruptly. No matter what LM says, I trust Kang Daniel. Feel free to chat with me on twitter, tumblr, or curious cat. I haven't been active on any platform due to my own busy schedule, but this story wanted to be written, so here it is. I ship lots of ships, so odds are we have something in common. This is also my first foray into the Kpop fandom, so please be gentle.


End file.
